What if NARUTO Really was
by Akanishi-san
Summary: All right, this is a humor fic as you prob can tell. It will be a what if...type of thing. Every chapter I will be adding new what if thing, and will be humor straight through. Hope you read and review!
1. Ch1 Poke'mon

Sangokirar5: DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU LIKE TOTALLY MESSED UP FANFICTIONS! I KNOW I will get flames on this fanfic, stuff like: OMG, you ruined Naruto like what 4kids do, bla bla. But personally, I don't really care because I did this for fun. Anyway, hope you enjoy this! XD. This is sort of SasuxnaruxGaara ish. Lol

Two people emerged from the woods, opposite from each other. They were in a clearing, so they noticed. The two glared at each other, each ready for any movements of threat.

The one with the raven haired one smirked. "So…Gaara of the Sand…" He said.

"Uchiha…Sasuke…" The other responded.

The two glared at each other longer, and suddenly, they both threw their hands into their back pocket and produced…DUN DUN DUN! A Poke' ball!

"Go…Sakura-mon!" Sasuke yelled, as he threw his ball into the field. With a puff of smoke, Sakura was on the field.

Gaara on the other hand threw a ball which it contained Kankurou-mon. 'Hn. Weak." Gaara said, as he looked over Sakura(mon).

Sasuke said nothing, as he saw Sakura looking at him. "What?" He said, in disbelief. "What do you want?"

Sakura fidgeted. "I said I would do anything for you, Sasuke-kun…but this…this is…just….weird." She said.

"Sakura-mon, what did you think I wanted when I said, 'I need your help.'" He said. "I meant…I needed a starter for my quest to become the best Ninja-Mon trainer!"

Sakura sweat dropped. "Well…Sasuke-kun…this is…err…" She trailed off. She turned to Kankurou. "Don't you agree with me? This is ridiculous!"

Sasuke shrugged. "Complain to the author." With that, he pointed to Kankurou(mon). "Now attack! Shana-ro!" He yelled out.

Sakura did not do anything, but Gaara did yell out instructions for his side. "Kankurou-mon, attack." He said simply.

Afraid to go against Gaara's orders, Kankurou dashed to Sakura, knocking her out easily. He sighed. "I would like to complain to the author, too." He admitted to Sakura who was unconscious. "But…I'm more afraid what else she will do to me if I complain."

Insert Gaara's evil laugh here.

Sasuke growled as he pulled back his ninja-mon(WTF!) He checked over his other poke' balls and looking at Kankurou to see what he should pull out next. He bit his thumb as he chose a ball from his pouch.

"I guess you need a better one than Sakura-mon, Uchiha Sasuke." Gaara smirked. "Are you going to give up? You know what the consequence is if you lose or give up…" He fiddled with a empty poke' ball. "The winner gets to catch the other…and train them as their own ninja-mon." He looked at Sasuke, who was already throwing a ball onto the field.

"As if, go Kakashi-mon!" He yelled, as Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke. "I will win, and _I_ will be the GREATEST Ninja-Mon trainer in the world!"

Insert Sasuke's evil laugh here.

"Now attack, with Icha Icha Paradise!" He yelled, as he plugged his own ears, smirking.

Kakashi sighed, and took out his book, and started to read aloud its content. Kankurou screamed like a girl when Kakashi got to the "good" part to Kakashi's definition and fell onto the ground, bubbles coming out of his mouth, eyes white. (Be aware! Icha Icha Paradise can KILL! MIWAHAHAHAHHAAAA!...okay…ne wayz…)

"HA!" Sasuke yelled to Gaara, as he pulled Kankurou(mon) off the field. Gaara staggered a bit, affect from the "reading" Kakashi had done.

"Hn…I knew you were going to get him out…So I have gotten myself a defense on that part!"

Soon as Gaara's next ball hit the ground, a puff of smoke came, and Temari came out. "Hey, what's the meaning of this…" She trailed off, as she felt the glare coming from her brother. "Nevermind." She looked at Sasuke, and then to Kakashi.

Sasuke smirked, as he said, "Kakashi-mon, again! Icha Icha Pradice attack!" He pointed to Temari.

Kakashi sighed once more, as he took out the book he putted away earlier, but before he could open his mouth, the book was confiscated by Temari(mon).

"No one is going to read this while I'm here." She said, as she tossed the book away, almost hitting Gaara, who screamed and jumped away from the book. She smirked. "Good night, Perverted Old Fool." With that, she bonked him in the head with her fan. "That's what you get for reading those kinds of books."

Sasuke glared at Temari, as he pulled back Kakashi(mon). He took out another ball, which was green colored…I wonder why…He then threw it. "I know Gaara, that you only have those two. I have this too! MUWAHAH!" He yelled, as Gai appeared in front of him. "Now Gai, Seishun!" He pointed to Temari, who cringed as soon as she saw who Sasuke took out.

"Ack, Gai…the one with thick eyebrows…" She looked at Gai, and cringed again.

Gai, into this whole ninja-mon thing, said, "YES SIR!" With that, he did his famous Gai-pose. "Youth Power!" He yelled. Temari shrieked and fainted from the attack.

"I win!" Sasuke yelled, happy. "Now you lost so…" He trailed off, as Gaara took out another ball.

"You are wrong." Gaara said, throwing a green ball. "Go Lee-mon!" He yelled. Sure enough, Lee appeared. "Now attack him!" He pointed to Gai.

Lee hesitated and shook his head. "No, I shall never attack Gai-sensei!" He yelled. "He is my master, forever and EVER!" He saluted Gai.

Sasuke smirked. "Then attack, Gai, and we shall win! I know Lee won't be affected by the Gai-pose…so…just….attack!"

Gai shook his head. "No, Sasuke, I will never hurt my own student…and he WILL be my student forever and EVER!"

Lee's eyes swelled up. "Gai-sensei!" Lee yelled, ocean coming into view in the background.

"Lee!" Gai yelled, opening his arms to him, to which Lee ran into, with waves of water with a sunset in the background.

"Gai-sensei!" He yelled agian, with tears in his eyes as they hugged eachother.

Gaara's mouth dropped, so did Sasuke's. They knew that this fight will take forever, especially because that was their last ninja-mons too. They both knew that neither of them will attack the other. What to do…If only they had another ninja-mon…

Both Sasuke and Gaara thought about this situation, hard, until they heard a rustle. Both of the ninja-mon trainers' head turned to where they heard the noise. Behind the bushes, out came an orange thing.

"Naruto-mon…" Both trainers breathed.

Sasuke looked over Naruto. "So that's what the legendary Naruto-mon is supposed to look like….He is…so…beautiful!" He took out an empty ball.

Gaara was focused onto Naruto as well. "Naruto-mon…the one I have read in books…That legendary Naruto-mon…" He too, took out a ball.

Naruto turned his head towards Sasuke and Gaara. "Oh hey you two, I was just loo…" He trailed off, as he backed up. "Erm...Sasuke…? Gaara…? Why do both of your eyes sparkle? Err…your hands are curving…And…what's up with the evil smirk and laugh….And…what's that round thing behind your back…"

"Hehehehe….." Sasuke said, his eyes glittering evily.

Gaara also closed in on him, his eyes too, sparkling. "hehehehe…Come to me…"

Scream was heard from the distant woods.

"Naruto-mon! You are miiiiinnneeee!" Sasuke yelled, as he ran after Naruto who was screaming, running away frantically, arms flailing.

Gaara tried to punch Sasuke off his tracks. "NO! Naruto-mon! Come over here!" He yelled. "I have been looking for you!"

They ran around in circles, Naruto running in front, Sasuke and Gaara trying to push each other off track right behind him.

Gai and Lee? They were completely forgotten.

"NARUTO-CHAN!"

"NARUTO-KUNNNNN!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sangokirara5: Yesh, I know, a retarded fic. Anyway, depending on reviews, I might continue this with more characters. If I can, that is. With like Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Chouji, Jiraiya, Tsunade and etc. I might, just depends on the reviews. --


	2. Ch2 Real People

Akanishi-san: Well, I decided to continue this story, but make is a "What if…" Story. So, this one is "What if NARUTO Really Was…Real?" Hehe, so here is chapter two, and hope you guys like it

Ch2. What If NARUTO Rally Was…Real?

WARNING: Expect craziness, and this will be like a dialogue, there will be no talking of any sort! This will be like a description thing.

What is NARUTO really was real? First of all, Naruto, for one thing, he wouldn't have that Kyuubi (fox) in him. I mean, come on! Would there be actually a "Nine Tail Fox Demon" here, in the real world? Maybe there is, suppose there is, let's say there is one here, on Earth. Then Naruto has it, say he does, inside of him. It wouldn't really make a difference. I mean, look at it this way. Most people won't believe there is a Nine Tail Fox, and well, even if they saw it with their own two eyes, no one in the real world knows how to seal it. I mean, there are no ninjas here that knows how to shoot fire out of their mouths and walk on water, right? At least, I hope there aren't. Because if they are real, and they are reading this, they'll be all: OMFG! This stupid girl thinks I am not real? Let's go show her! MUWAHAHHAHAHA. Yeah, so I don't want that, so please please please, if you are a _Ninja_ (supposedly) do not kill me. hides Anyways…moving along now.

If Naruto actually was a real person, then he would most likely become someone who will be aiming to be a famous actor or something. I mean, he wants to be the Hokage because he wants to show the people that he is great. This happens because the people look at him funnily because of the demon fox. As I have said above, there is no demon fox. Well, here anyway. I hope…Anyway, if there are no demon fox, people will treat him normally, thus, no reason to show the people he is great. Plus, there is no Hokage here in the real world. If Naruto happened to have the fox (supposedly) he would then aim for the president of a country. If, he had the fox anyway. But then again, if he did have the fox, I would think that some people might want to be friends with him because he is cool. Like, the kind of people who looks for power like Akatsuki. They would most defiantly befriend him. Of course, some other normal people too, because, well, he will be like an anime character, which he is. Duh! I mean, come on! What kind of person do you know who has a demon fox inside of him/her? I would like to meet him/her if it was real. Pft.

Sasuke. Let's focus on him. First of all, Sasuke would probably become a famous model or idol. Even if he doesn't want it. I mean, look at those girls on Konoha! (Btw, I do not like him very much. I think he is just a stupid idiot who only thinks of power.) But then again, if Sasuke really was real, then do you think that the whole massacre of Uchiha would happen? Do you really think that Itachi would kill all those people? Hello? HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF ANYTHING LIKE THAT? First off, how is Itachi going to kill them? He will NOT have the sharingan because it's not real, (I hope. It'll be kinda scary.) where is he going to get the weapons if he was going to kill them with them, and before he could kill everyone, I'm sure, since Itachi will not have any Ninja powers, someone will most likely see or hear what's going on, and call the police or something. I mean, the only reason Itachi was able to kill all those people was because he had those "ninja" Skills to walk quietly, kill quietly, and make no sounds at all. Hello? WTF? Here? On Earth? Yeah, most likely, it won't happen. Before he could kill everyone, he would be found and killed instead.

Anyway, if this was true, Itachi would not kill all those people. Plus, he is smart, so I doubt he will kill any in the real world unless he somehow figured out how to kill everyone in a flash or something. Then, if Itachi had not killed everyone, I'm sure Sasuke would have grown up differently, and become a popular idol still, with Itachi maybe. They can form a group of band and play J-Pop and place Gackt all the way to the bottom of the line. (I'm sorry for those Gackt fans out there, but I do not like him as you can tell.) They can be the…err…Uchihas! Lol. I can see Sakura going: KYYAAA! SASUKE-KUN! ITACHI-SAN! …anywayz…

Now that I kinda said stuff about Sakura, let's focus on her. I think she would be a writer or a doctor. I can see her become a writer and write biographies of Sasuke and Itachi. Haha. "Sasuke, who is THE hottest person on Earth, and Itachi, THE coolest person on Earth, is in the band, Uchihas!" –Excerpt from Uchiha, the Life of. By Haruno Sakura. HAHAHAHHAHA! Im cracking myself up writing this. Anyways, moving along. You know how many times I said anyways on this? It's like my trademark word. Lol. Anywayz…omg! I said it again! Urg…If Sakura actually became a doctor, I would think of her as a heart surgery person. I don't know why, but I do. I can also see her looking at X-Ray pictures, with a pen in her hair or something. I can also see her inner Sakura helping Sakura long and yelling frustrations out to the patients. Lol. Maybe a teacher as well…? Oh, and her hair, Pink? WTF? PINK HAIR? Er, come on? Hello? Pink hair? Okay, maybe she dyed it, I don't know, but her hair needs to be another color. I don't know but another unless she dyes it, like I said already.

Now, let's see..I will not talk about Kakashi. Kakashi, I have to say, I'm a little confused on. I don't really know what to say about him. Erm, let's start with his eye. His Sharingan eye would not be there, (duh) and his scar on his left eye will not be there because there are no ninjas and there are no weapon slashing allowed here unless you are one of those crazy people who likes to play with weapons. Oh, I almost forgot, his HAIR! It would not be silver unless he's like…super natural or he dyed it like Sakura. Well, it could be natural hair, but it would not be standing up like his do. Myabe he can tie it into a pony tail! HAHAHAHA! I can't see him in a ponytail! Also, his mask! It's driving me nuts! He can still wear it if he wants to, but…I don't know…I think I'll skip on this part. Moving on to his job. I would say he would become a writer maybe? He can become a writer for another hit series leveling with Icha Icha Paradice. Or, I can see him as a bar tender. Don't ask, I don't know. I just do. Period, end of story.

Who else…? Oh! Jiraiya since I started with his book. His hair. Or is it hair? I don't know, but that has to go in the real world. I mean, look at it! It's so pointy and stupid! The red lines on his face. Unless he was one of those Japanese actors for the plays set on long before time thing, he would not have it. His scroll needs to go as well. There will be no frog summoning here in the real world. I mean, if there really was a summoning thing, I would like to summon dogs. That would be awesome, but no one gets what they want, right? Anyway, I think Jiraiya will still be a writer. The Icha Icha series. That's all I have to say about him. I can't think of anything else at this moment.

Now, for Tsunade. If Tsunade was real, I would think that she will not have all that power. If she did, she would fight in the women's pro-wrestler championships and probably win. With the money she gets from the fight, she will most likely lose it all on a bet. Thus, her cycle of life is revealed. Nothing much to say about her now.

Gaara. Omg, I was already thinking about him from before when I was thinking of writing this, and I could NOT think of a job for him. (Hey! Look at how many 'think' I put in that sentence! Lol) I mean, he's like…a weird character so I will focus on other facts. Like I said about Naruto, he most likely won't become a leader or something. Because, there is no Shukaku in the real world, at least, again, I hope. So, Gaara will be able to sleep, and he would not have the black outline thing on his eye. Erm, let's see…he would not have those sand power, so he would most likely be treated as any other people. He would get hurt and all physically as well. Also, if there is no Shukaku, then his mother would be alive still. So, he would be a total different character. I can actually see him as someone like Naruto in a way. One of those hyper going people. I can see him playing as a football captain during his high school years, and be one of the popular boys. Oh, now I know! I can see him as an animal doctor. (Haha, instead of animal, I wrote anime instead. I just had to share that with you.) I don't know, but I just can on this as well. I can see him looking at animals for injuries and stuff. I can see him more treating dangerous animals like tigers and lions more than regular cats and dogs. Omg! I almost forgot! His gourd! That needs to go as well. I fogot! Hits herself How can I forget? Sheesh! Since he will not have any sand power he will not have the gourd. Maybe if he doesn't have the gourd, with all the weight off of him, he might grow taller? Lol. I'm so mean.

Kankurou. Okay, his clothing. He needs to get rid of everything and wear real clothes. I mean, look at it! It's like…the PJ's on GaiaOnline! Lol. If any of you go on GaiaOnline, you will know what I mean. Anyway, don't they look like PJ's? I think so. Anywho…His face markings. They need to go as well. They are like...retarded. I can see him as an engineer for some odd reason. Or any other scientists. Or he can just be a normal puppeteer. OMG! I can also see him as on of those people who go into doll outfits and walks around in Disneyland! Like, he can be Mickey Mouse! HAHAHAHHAA. His puppet on his back, that needs to go. What is he going to do with it even if he carries it? I mean, he cant make a string of chakra, so no point on holding it.

Moving along now, to Tameari. Her hair. That needs to go. What kind of person can put her hair that way? She's going to need like super gel or something. Anywho...her fan, of course, needs to go. No one will carry a humongo fan. Unless she wants to whack people with it. I know I will if I carry that thing around. Lol. Erm…what else…I don't know what else…its so hard to make fun of people when they are somewhat normal. Like Temari I think is one of the most normal people in NARUTO. Err…Insert other comments here

Okay, I think I'm almost done now. I don't feel like writing more. Maybe I'll put a second part to this another time. Like Kiba's team, Shika's team and Lee's team later on. Haha, I actually had thought about writing Gai on here, but I think I'll do that another time.

ANNOUNCEMENT: I will post another chapter, but you guys need to help me! I was thinking of making a Poke' part 2 or this one, part 2. Or I can just make a total new idea. Suggestions greatly appreciated!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Ch3 Poke'mon Part II

Akanishi-san: Woot See, since I had finished my SasuxOc story and stuff, I decided to make another chapter to this! Since most of you liked the Poke'mon one the best, I thought I'd make the next chapter, So, I hope you guys enjoy!

Ch3 What is Naruto Really was Poke'Mon? PartII

WARNING: SLIGHT YAOI MOMENTS (Of course, joking like Yaoi tho)

In part I of Ninja'Mon, we left off with Naruto getting chased by Gaara and Sasuke who wanted to capture him. The end of that was that Sasuke had caught Naruto, and Gaara as well as his ninja-mons too. Now, Sasuke had many Ninja-mons with him.

For starter, he had Gaara-mon, then Gai-mon, Kakashi-mon, then Naruto-mon for last. He didn't have the 6th one yet, he hoped to get another soon. ((The MAX a trainer can carry was 6, right? Was it 7? Ah well, I think it was 6)) He had deposited Temari-mon, Sakura-mon and Kankurou-mon to the Nin-mon Center since he found that they were uninteresting, and not worth much. He had also deposited Lee-mon since from experience, he had found out keeping Lee and Gai at the same place same time was very…dangerous. He could just see the scene again:

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

So, Sasuke continued his way, Naruto-mon out of his ball, following Sasuke, humming a tune. Naruto was one of the Ninja-mons who refused to get into a ball. Sasuke enjoyed his company, plus, he was that RARE Naruto-mon, so he wanted to show him off anyway.

He chuckled to himself evilly as he remembered the past numerous people asking Sasuke to trade him for something, which of course he refused. Let's see, Asuma wanted to trade his Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru-mon. Kurenai also wanted to trade Naruto for Hinata, Shino and Kiba. Oh, and Neji, he wanted to trade Tenten, Tsunade and Jiraiya for him. That was a tough decision since both Tsunade and Jiraiya were rare, but he preferred Naruto more than both.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto squealed, jumping onto his back, his arms around Sasuke's neck. "Look! Another trainer! And He's looking at me, and it's scary!" He said, pointing to a man who stood in their path a little farther down. Indeed, the man was staring at him.

"Aniki…" Sasuke gasped, stopping on his steps, glaring at the man.

Naruto also gasped, looking at Sasuke with wide eyes. "He's your brother!" He asked, getting off of Sasuke, and started to gape at the man. He wore the famous Akatsuki cloak, and his eyes bore into Naruto's.

Sensing his desire, Sasuke quickly pulled Naruto back. "Not for trade!" He growled, grabbing for a poke'ball. "Gaara-mon!" He growled, and with a poof, Gaara was in front of him, looking quite angry.

"Why do I have to work for him?" He grumbled, but other than that, he stood in front of Sasuke and Naruto, his sand moving around him dangerously. "This isn't for you, Uchiha, this is for Naruto since that human wants Naruto, and I like his company." He admitted, glaring at Sasuke as well.

"Gaara, that's so mean!" Naruto said, "He's our trainer!"

Gaara rolled his eyes, and faced the man. "Like he said, Naruto is not for trade."

The man opened his mouth. "I am not here to trade…" He said, walking calmly towards them, his eyes still on Naruto, who started to cower in fear. "I am here to…take." With that, he pulled out his own Ninja-balls, and in a poof, Orochimaru was in front of them. "Go, defeat the pathetic ones, all I want is Naruto."

((wow, so serious! Lol. But…the humor is coming up…unless you already find this humorous. Lol. This was written long time ago, and I was trying to make it serious story like, ya know? Buttt, I had to add some…weird thing. Lol. But this is mainly story like))

Orochimaru suddenly pulled a disgusted face. "EWWW!" He squealed, in a high pitched girly voice. "Like, that dude uses Sand, and like, hello? I HATE it when sand gets into my shoes, like, it totally makes my feet ichy." He said, still his high pitched voice there.

Itachi groaned. The other side of Orochimaru. The girly side. Itachi wondered if this was the real side of him. "Fine, then get rid of my brother, and with no trainer, Naruto would be mine. I don't care about the rules!"

Orochimaru looked from Sasuke, then to Naruto. "Ew." He started again, looking at Naruto. "What do you see in that kid? Your brother is more my type." He started to snake towards Sasuke. "Like, look, he's so handsome, he's totally my type. What's your name handsome?" He asked, finally reaching him. "Because, I totally like you." He twirled his finger on his chest, leaning over to him. Sasuke was sweating now, looking very grossed out, looking anywhere but him.

Finding this hilarious, Gaara did nothing, but to smirk and watched Sasuke suffer. Naruto found this other wise. "GET AWAY FROM MY SASUKE!" He growled, and lashed at Orochimaru, who leaped away, hissing in anger. "He's my trainer, not yours!" Naruto kept yelling, leaping in front of Orochimaru.

Orochimaru pouted, crossing his arms. "Pft. He could be MY trainer, and you could be that other Uchiha's." He said, pointing to Itachi.

Naruto looked at Itachi for a second. "No! I like Sasuke more!"

"Naruto…" Sasuke was getting teary-eyed. "I didn't know you cared so much…Sniff…"

"SO GET AWAY FROM MY SASUKE!" Naruto yelled, and releasing his kyuubi power, Orochimaru blew up, like that Team Rocket people who flew into the sky into a small star. Satisfied, he turned to Itachi. "How…dare you…get MY Sasuke into things like that!" He started to advance on Itachi, growling.

Itachi laughed weakly. "Uh…Naruto-kun? You aren't as I imagined…you were supposed to be cute, cuddly, and uh…not scary…what is that look in your eyes? Uh…you aren't thinking of killing me, right?"

"Go Naruto! You're my hero!" Sasuke yelled in the background, waving "I Heart You Naruto!" banner. Yes, Sasuke made that banner just for this purpose. "YAAAAYYY!"

"Not only did you get that demon out that scared my trainer, you dare to defy the Ninja-mon rules! Taking me? Yeah, without a fight?" He cracked his knuckles. "Hehehe…" He advanced on Itachi. "You are in for trouble!"

"Wait!' Itachi all of a sudden, getting all teary eyed. "I just wanted to be with you, Naruto-kun!" He cried, whining. "All I wanted to was to be with you!"

Naruto stopped advancing. "Uh…"

Sasuke had dropped the banner, his jaw open wide, his eyes bulging at Itachi. Recovering, Sasuke advanced to Itachi himself, Gaara following close by, both glaring daggers at Itachi.

"He's MINE!" They both yelled, to which all three started to glare at each other again.

Naruto just stood there dumbly, looking at the three fight. He then, thought of a great idea. While the three fought, he grabbed 3 ninja-balls. (oh-oh! Hahaha) and threw it, at the two trainers and the ninja-mon.

"I'll be you three's trainer!" Naruto exclaimed happily. Soon as the ninja-mons were in the balls, he took them out. 'Come out!" Naruto squealed, excited. He always wondered how it felt to be a trainer.

In an instant, he was jumped on by 3 ninja-mons.

"NARUTO!" Gaara exclaimed, nuzzling onto him, happy that he was his trainer now.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke said, grinning, nuzzling his as well. Heck, he didn't care if he was the trainer or not, as long as he was with Naruto, right?

"NARUTO-KUN!" Itachi squealed, hugging him, grinning. "YAY! Now I can be with you forever and ever!" He twirled around, laughing like a maniac. "WEEEEEEEEE!"

So, this is how the famous trainer Naruto started. Soon, everyone in Konoha would know of the trainer Naruto, who would beat every single gym leaders in a flash. The beginning of Trainer Naruto, who became the greatest Trainer!

Akanishi-san: Haha, the last one was like…humor/general. Lol. Yeah, kinda freaky. Lol. Anyway, please review.

Gawd, I'm horrible. I think people will flame me.


End file.
